Chat With Eragon
by buckwolvhoosier
Summary: Random chats that my sister and I have and we pretend Eragon is in the chat room as well lol
1. Chapter 1

Sarah: Hello peoples! I am so bored and yeah…..no need to explain

Steph: Omg! I am like so bored too. PICKLES!!!

Sarah: Well I was going to write an Eragon one-shot, but…

Eragon: Wait, what?! I came in at a wrong time, didn't I?

Steph: Depends on how you look at it. You see **babbles on until notices that Eragon was the speaker **OOPS Your Eragon!

Eragon: Yes, I am Eragon…how do you know who I am? And I mean more than just my name showing up on this chat…

Sarah: Well you see…(now I sound like Brittany…hey that rhymed...) OMG! SPONGEBOB CHEEZ-ITS!

Steph: OMG!!! **Runs and gets Cheez its** Ok I am back now what the fudge pop was I talking about???

Sarah: Umm…Steph…you NEVER know what you are talking about! **Drools over Eragon**

Eragon: Er….hi?

Steph: Hey! Don't mind Sarah drooling over you.. She ALWAYS does that…it's a habbit…

Eragon: Should I be scared?

Sarah: No…well, maybe, yes…

Eragon: **silent**

Steph: Don't worry I'll make sure Sarah doesn't do anything **Puts Sarah on a leash**

Eragon: Thank you, Steph.

Sarah: Hey! Who says I need a leash….OH! Squirrel… **looks away towards a squirrel**

Eragon: good Sarah **pats Sarah on her back**

Steph: You deserve a treat **gives Sarah a treat**

Sarah: **Eats the treat** Yummy! Hey…it could've been poisoned!

Steph: Quit being dramatic. Drama Queen.

Eragon: Wow, ok, you two ladies scare me…

Sarah: Awww…I'm sorry Eragon…

Eragon: Er…ok?

Steph: I forgot to do something what was it????

Sarah: You forgot to find your brain…anyways, how are you, Eragon?

Eragon: I am doing fine, thank you.

Steph: Of course DUH!!! **finds brain and puts it on** Ok I am back.

Eragon: Welcome back.

Sarah: So, Eragon, you are over Arya, right? Just asking because I am single…

Eragon: **silent**

Steph: Sarah…bad girl no treat

Sarah: What? I was just asking a question and making a statement!

Eragon: True, but it was the content that was, well, inappropriate…

Sarah: Omg! Just answer the question!

Steph: He doesn't have to if it is too personal...yeesh

Eragon: Thanks again, Steph. But I will answer Sarah. I like Arya, yes, but she does not like me.

Sarah: I like you…a lot…

Steph: **speechless**

Sarah: Ok, that was awkward…

Eragon: No kidding.

Steph: I am gonna get some water brb

Sarah: K

Eragon: K

Sarah: Hi Eragon

Eragon: Hi

Sarah: So how is it you are online? You are a book character…

Eragon: Well I really don't know…I am not in Alagaesia at the moment…I accidentally stepped through this portal and ended up in your world. Someone told me about the internet and so here I am…

Steph: I am back **reads what Eragon wrote** Wow

Sarah: That is so creepy….I say that because I am going to write a one-shot about you coming to our world…

Steph: Too creepy…So weird. I think I know how Eragon got here…Sarah…

Sarah: Shut up Steph! **Sarah blushes**

Eragon: Aww don't be shy…I am glad to have met you two…I think…

Sarah: Where are you in our world?

Eragon: Well, I am in this pink room with a bunch of posters and stuff. The room is all messy and very girly…

Sarah: **Speechless**

Steph: OMG! You are in Sarah's room!

Eragon: I am ?!

Sarah: Yes…

Eragon: Where are you two?

Sarah: In the living room…


	2. Chapter 2

***NOTE! I, the author, is Sarah. Sometimes I will have "Eragon:" or some other character behind my name to indicate that they are speaking. The same goes for my sister Stephanie. This was all done on G-Mail Chat, mind you. Now on to the randomness!**

* * *

Sarah:OMG!Stephanie:l'/sdf'dk;g GZgfzdgdnjgfl;h df;lh fdg;hgldf';gfhdhdfg;;dfgh;?  
Sarah:Eragon is here  
Stephanie:NO WAYlolu LIARSent at 6:13 PM on Friday  
Sarah:I do not lieonly liars, lie  
Stephanie:pouxj;s'ertpe]a  
Sarah:OMG! NO WAY! You speak alien too!  
Stephanie:ufjg;klg  
Sarah:hjkghkerhgfk4  
Stephanie:Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwz  
Sarah:HAHAHAHAI found it, I did  
Stephanie:?  
Sarah:The magical amulet  
Stephanie:?  
Sarah:That can be arranged!  
Stephanie:Can I have a cheesy bagel!O do u like me new pic  
Sarah:Not unless you cut down the biggest tree in the forrest, with...a herring!  
Stephanie: STOP CUTTING DOWN RAIN FORESTSNUEWWWWWWWWWW  
Sarah:NI!cues evil musicOH NO!  
Stephanie:GUESS WAHTWHAT  
Sarah:KING GALBY IS HERE!  
Stephanie:  
Sarah:Sarah runs into Eragon again Thank the gods, you are here!  
Stephanie:Fear neme  
Sarah:Eragon: ?  
Stephanie:Eragon: WHO ARE YOU?  
Sarah:I am Princess SarahAnd you are a Rider, are you not?  
Stephanie:I am Sarah's little .  
Sarah:Stephanie likes to keep changing her profile picture, but that is beside the point, Eragon, will you help us?Eragon: I guess so...  
Stephanie:No I don't~!I just changed it for the first time in a while today!It used to be an anime girl. Now it's random!Natalie made it!Eragon: Ohkay?  
Sarah:Steph, Eragon is here to help us, so enough about your : So, do you have a plan?Sarah: Umm...I thought you might have one...Eragon: Oh...Sarah: Are we doomed?Eragon: Not yet...  
Stephanie:What are you talking about?  
Sarah:You...lol JK  
Stephanie:Sarah is 't trust her.  
Sarah:Eragon: Is she now?  
Stephanie:Yes.  
Sarah:Sarah: HEY! I'm right here you know!  
Stephanie:She had too much pop.  
Sarah:Sarah gets mad  
Stephanie:And she is just eird like that.  
Sarah:Eragon: Oh, well if you want me to help save you from Galby, then I will need a sword  
Stephanie:Eird is the new weird.  
Sarah:Sarah: A sword...well I don't have a sword  
Stephanie:Oh! I think I know of a sword!  
Sarah:You do?Where?  
Stephanie:Sarah has one hidden in her closet...Right next to a dead body.  
Sarah:Sarah laughs weakly About that. She grabs Steph by the collar Shut up!  
Stephanie:laughs  
Sarah:Eragon: Ladies, please, stop fighting  
Stephanie:Fine.  
Sarah:Sarah: Oh, we are not fighting, it's what you call...*Sarah looks at Steph* Sisterly love.

Sarah:Eragon: Fine. Now do you have a sword or not?  
Stephanie:Yes she does.  
Sarah:Sarah: Since when do I have a sword?Eragon: Apparently since nowSarah confusedSent at 6:34 PM on Friday  
Stephanie:Steph sighs and digs in Sarah's closet and pulls out Brisingr  
Sarah:Sarah: HOW DID THAT GET IN THERE?Eragon: Who cares! I have a sword now.  
Stephanie: :)  
Sarah: XDEragon: Where are these magical smileys coming from?Eragon: Ummmm... backs away slowly  
Sarah:Sarah: No fear Eragon. It's just us being weird  
Sarah:Eragon: speechless Maybe we should go find Galby,...  
Stephanie:...  
Sarah:Sarah: I think I know how to find him!  
Stephanie:How?SO?HMmmmmmmmmmmSent at 6:39 PM on Friday  
Sarah:Sarah: It's this new invention called a MAP!Eragon: Maps are now new...Sarah sighs I was being sarcasticEragon: I knew that  
Stephanie:...  
Sarah:Sarah: Sure you did.  
Stephanie:no commentBeth righeth backeth  
Sarah:Eragon:Steph, I cannot understand what you just utteredSent at 6:41 PM on Friday  
Sarah:Sarah: That's ok, neither can : smiles at SarahSarah: BlushesEragon: Can I ask you a question?Sarah: Sure...Eragon: Where is the map?Sarah: suddenly snaps out of her reverie Oh...this way. Sarah leads Eragon to a bookshelfEragon: Well, now that we have the map, we can go find Galby!Sarah: Where did my sister go?Eragon: Huh? OH! She's gone? How can this be? She was right here!Sarah: worriedSent at 6:45 PM on Friday  
Stephanie:Stephanie is too busy to replt seeing as she is typing an Edward Cullen one-shot for a one-shot contest. DON'T ASK. The theme was Twilight and we weren't able to pick a character! OKAY SARAH AND DON'T LAUGH! ITS HARD WRITING IT W?OUT LAUGHING! LOLOHTHIS WAS THE SECOND ROUNDTHE FIRST THEME WAS AHRRY POTTER  
Sarah:Sarah: I am unfamiliar with AHRRY POTTER  
Stephanie:Don't you mean HARRY Potter  
Sarah:lol  
Stephanie:  
Sarah:Eragon: Who is this Harry Potter?  
Stephanie:He is an awesome can also do magic! But with a wand! He killed you know who! And he is married to Ginny Weasley! Or Ginny Potter nowz! ARUgh cannot wait for the last two Harry Potter moves. thinks to self:Eragon is WAY better though  
Sarah:Eragon: Oh...Sarah: Yeah, you are better than : turns a little red  
Stephanie:Stop reading my mind Sarah  
Sarah:Sarah: in love with Eragon  
Stephanie:thinks: I wish this Twilight one-shto would write it'sselfone shot  
Sarah:Eragon: uncertain of his feelings for Sarah  
Stephanie:sticks tongue out at SarahHeheheheI had oo much Moon Mist!  
Stephanie:HELLOfeels alone and cries in eminu corner  
Sarah:Eragon: Don't cry : I am here, I was just daydreaming...sorryEragon: Daydreaming about what?  
Stephanie:stops cryingWhat?  
Sarah:Sarah; stammering About us defeating Galby. Sarah liedEragon: Uh-huh...why do I not believe you?Sarah: Because I lied...Eragon: Well now your being honest...Sarah: Let us not linger here any longer...Galby needs to be : Aye, you are right.  
Stephanie:is FINALLY done with theEdward One-barf  
Stephanie:Sara, are you day dreaming again?*Sarah  
Sarah:Sarah: No...I was...oh never mind. Come, let us be off. Eragon, Sarah, and Steph embark on a dangerous adventure  
Stephanie:Is thinking that Sarah is a weirdo crazy prison escapee soo...How are we going to defeat Galbatorix?  
Sarah:Sarah laughs I am totally a madwoman...with a box!Eragon: Eyes Sarah quizzicallySarah: So, Eragon...got a girlfriend?Eragon: stops walking to look at Sarah  
Stephanie:Steph thinks ...  
Sarah:Eragon: No  
Stephanie:Steph rolls her eyes.  
Sarah:Sarah: Well, I don't have a boyfriend. (Steph, remember this is a fantasy and the Sarah that I am playing is NOT the real Sarah who does have a boyfriend)Eragon: OK...Sarah: YeahEragon: So, can you fight?  
Stephanie:Stephs LAUGHSOops  
Sarah:Sarah: Only Kung Fu  
Stephanie:Same here, plus I can play it on the trombone...but it was left in the alternate universe.  
Stephanie:HELLLLLLLLLLLLO\Hey Sarah, someone just randomly messaged me asking to be  
Sarah:Sarah: brb I HAVE TO...use the restroomEragon:Hurry, I fear we are in danger here  
Stephanie:So, while we are waiting for Sarah, what is our plan?Eragon: I'm not sure yet. But I'm sure that we can think of somethingWe're smart people.  
Sarah:Sarah: I am back.  
Stephanie:I see that.  
Sarah:Eragon: Good, now we need a planSarah: I know whispers something into Eragon's earEragon: That's crazy! So crazy it just might work!2 hours laterEragon is in Galby's castleSarah is dressed as a chambermaid, and Steph is dressed as a page boy  
Stephanie:Steph was really dressed up as a maid  
Sarah:No a page boy  
Stephanie:Not a pageboy might she add  
Sarah:NO YOU ARE A PAGEBOY!  
Stephanie:NO!  
Sarah:YES!  
Stephanie:Eragon: Let Steph be a maid, or you'll be fighting all day and ruin our plan.  
Sarah:Sarah argues more with Steph  
Stephanie:Steph winsand is a maid  
Sarah:No, Sarah wins  
Stephanie:No Eragon said so  
Sarah:Steph is a page boy  
Stephanie:No!I am a maid  
Sarah:Sarah: YES YOU ARE A PAGE BOY!  
Stephanie:Eragon:MaidGalbie: I HEAR SOMETHINGruns torward us  
Sarah:Sarah: PAGEBOY!  
Stephanie:Steph is still dressed as a maid  
Sarah:Steph is a page boy  
Stephanie:and can't heard Sarah yelling seeing as she is a maid  
Sarah:While Sarah and Steph are fighting, Galby enters the : You page boy and maid, come here!  
Stephanie:Steph is dressed as maid  
Sarah:Steph is a page boy  
Stephanie:NOT A PAGEBOYGalby: Steph is a maid, NOW COME HERE  
Sarah:Galby: No! Steph is a page boy!  
Stephanie:Eragon: Now see what you've done.! STEPH IS A MAID!Steph cries in corner MAID MAID MADI*MAIDGalby: SHUT UP NAD STOP CRYING MAID  
Sarah:Eragon: Sarah, why is your sister so sensitive?Sarah: NO clue...Eragon: HI BALBY!  
Stephanie:Eragon: SHe is a maid. Let her be. OKAY  
Sarah:Galby: Stares at Eragon  
Stephanie:Steph *stops crying  
* YAY Imma MAID  
Sarah:Galby: SHUT UP PAGE BOY!  
Stephanie:MAIFMAID  
Sarah:PAGE BOY!  
Stephanie:Glaby: I HAVE THE FINAL SAY! MAID  
Sarah:Eragon: Umm that's a pageboy!  
Stephanie:No a maid  
Sarah:Galby is confusedPAGE BOY!  
Stephanie:Galby: MAIDpoiunts to Stpeh  
Sarah:BABY!Eragon; rolls eyes  
Stephanie:No Galby was cryingSteph wasn't crying Didn't you see GALBY was talking*  
Sarah:Eragon: Steph, are you ok? Galby isn't here...he is taking a bath5 minutes laterEragon: So we Sarahet for the last time!Galby: Hello, Eragon, can you put more bubbles in the tib?Eragon: Umm..no...I am here to kill youGalby: No! Not yet!Eragon: Sorry, I have to!  
Stephanie:...  
Sarah:Eragon kills Galby, the duck  
Stephanie:Galby: criesI DOn't wanna die  
Sarah:Galby (the king): cries NOT MY DUCKIE!  
Stephanie:Steph: Yes your duckie  
Sarah:Sarah: YAY! Eragon! You saved up from the evil duck!  
Stephanie:?Steph is very confused and goes in eminu corner  
Sarah:Sarah: kisses EragonEragon: kisses Sarah  
Stephanie:But Galby is still alive?You just said you killed his ducknot him  
Sarah:Galby: still crying  
Stephanie:is still confused  
Sarah:Eragon: Galby isn't evil, Steph, the duck tried to frame him.  
Stephanie:...huh? Speak Englsih  
Sarah:Sarah: Yeah, the duck was the culpritEragon: But now the duck is gone. smiles and kisses Sarah  
Stephanie:Steph: Hey! THs is supposed to be PGlol  
Sarah:Eragon: Screw PG! I LOVE SARAH!Sarah: And I love you, and Sarah run off into the sunset  
Stephanie:OMG A DUCK! HE'S BACK  
Sarah:...*dun dun dun* ...The End  
Stephanie:Steph is left in the castle all alone and abandoned SARAH IS EVIl She leave me here. criesgoes into eminu corneris LITERALLY crying  
Sarah:A super hot guy walks in on Steph Oh! Hello there, why are you sad, miss?  
Stephanie:Steph: stares at guy...Conguzzled  
Sarah:In the background, Galby is haunted by the duck  
Stephanie:heheheh'Poor Galbie  
Sarah:Super hot guy: Well, do you need a ride home? I have a magic carpet you know.  
Stephanie:Sure ^^ What's your name?...  
Sarah:Super hot guy: I am called TristanSent at 7:35 PM on Friday  
Stephanie:Nice to meet you, Tristan. I am Stephanie. My sister is with Eragon...doing who knows what. at 7:36 PM on Friday  
Sarah:Sarah pokes her head into the scene Hey! Watch what you say...Hold on Eragon...I am coming back...*smiles mischievously*Tristan: That was weird...  
Stephanie:giggles at SarahYeah, my sister is known for being weird.  
Sarah:Tristan: Are you weird, miss Stephanie?  
Stephanie:Depends, if I am, is that a good thing?  
Sarah:Tristan: Well, all the best people are bonkers smiles  
Stephanie:smiles :* in backround* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DUCKIE NOOOOOOOOO  
Sarah:Tristan: So about that ride?Galby jumps out the window  
Stephanie:Sure. =^_^= looks out the window Did you hear that?  
Sarah:Galby: I CAN FLY!Galby falls to the groundGalby: Oh crap...CrashGalby: OUCH!  
Stephanie:Geoge george george of the jungle watch out for that tree  
Sarah:Tristan: Don't mind Galby, he is very odd  
Stephanie:I can see should probably go see if he's okay though.  
Sarah:Tristan: Nah, he'll be fine. Do you still want that ride?  
Stephanie:Yeah, I have no other way to get back.  
Sarah:Tristan: OK hops on the carpet Come on then.  
Stephanie:hops on carpet  
Sarah:Tristan and Steph fly off into the sunset*Galby: Hello? Is anyone there?SilenceThe End(For real)  
Stephanie:or it is?


End file.
